gonefromdaylightfandomcom-20200216-history
Jun
Jun is a halflife vampire that lives at the Lot with the other main characters of Gone From Daylight. He is considered one of the strongest of the group when it comes to combat, only now rivalled by Justin, Jun is an extremely skilled martial artist which is augmented by his extra. In contrast, as a negative side effect of his extra, Jun is often considered the clumsy, accident-prone member of the group, particularly when his extra has been over-taxed. Jun is also known for being quite a socialable member of the group at the Lot, he is always sharing ideas and thoughts with others, as well as training and teaching. Profile Having control over the mind will ultimately lead to control over yourself. If you knew Jun personally, you might hear those same words spoken in a variety of different ways, as it seems to be the credo that he lives by. Jun believes that we are not our minds, but the collection of thoughts that pass through our minds. And that with the right concentration and focus... those thoughts can be regulated and controlled. However, what Jun seems to be searching for is utter perfection, in mind, body, and spirit. At all times. And he's set the standard so high for himself...that it is clear that no amount of practice or discipline will ever get him to that level. And deep down, it creates a certain level of frustration within him that he can't seem to get away from. While one of the more 'social' members of the lot, Jun's smile and friendly nature make him a pleasure to talk to and share ideas with. He enjoys being a part of a group, and a part of humanity aswell. He's never been one for dark alleys and hidden passages. Being among living, breathing, people gives him a sense of normality. Something he craves. He cares deeply for the others, and his sense of 'family' is a major part of his life. And yet, his interactions are usually limited. Jun might be found in a quiet corner of the lot by himself, or out by Buckingham Fountain, practicing his focus. Strengthening his extra. Working on his martial arts. Maybe for hours at a time. His desire for absolute perfection keeps him one step behind from being truly satisfied with much of anything. Always pushing. Always needing more training. Always seeking more knowledge. It's not that Jun is unhappy, but it's clear that he determines his self worth by what he has accomplished. And he only takes notice of what he's accomplished for a short period of time before he's looking to exceed that achievement all over again. Raised by extremely strict parents, Jun grew up having every single moment of his life planned and plotted out for him. Never an idle moment was given. Never a time to relax his mind and just 'play' like normal kids. Jun's father was very hard on him, putting pressure on him to succeed and to be the best at everything he touches. And yet, even though Jun wished that he could have been given a break and loved simply for being who he was. Jun shows a great deal of affection for his father, who passed away some years ago. To this day, Jun goes by his father's grave once a month to say a few prayers, and continue his tradition of pushing two silver dollars into the dirt where his father lay. The idea is to lose his attachments. To be humble enough to give away the last of what he has, and start fresh. He wants his father to know that he never forgot his teachings, and he's proud of the foundations that made him who he is today. Even if they weren't always the most favorable memories, he wouldn't trade them for anything. As a strong fighter, Jun is undoubtedly one of the main 'protectors' of the lot, quick to jump into any conflict and give his all to defend his family from any enemy that would dare to cause them harm. This is where Jun's practices come in most handy. Even after helping both Dion and Jenna to reach a higher level of potential with their fighting abilities, neither one can claim to be as fast, as skilled, or as sleek, as Jun is when it comes to combat. His focus and precision is a deadly weapon when needed, and he has the indomitable spirit to go along with it. Better to be with him than against him. The downside to Jun's trance like extra is the fact that sometimes the effects of using it can create problems for him later on. Especially when he uses it too often (as he often does, practicing). Out of all the others in the lot, Jun is known as the klutz of the family. Accident prone to the point where him getting hurt or tripping over his own two feet never comes as much of a surprise to the others anymore. This is a sharp contrast to the swift and powerful fighting machine he is when he's concentrating on his balance and grace. Luckily for Jun, he's able to keep a good sense of humor about it, as he does with most things in darkness. Jun's flaw is his inability to accept himself fully as being just fine the way he is. I don't think he can. He never learned how. When he was growing up, everything was always push push push. Get better, work harder, move faster. From school work, to chores, to playing instruments, Jun has committed himself to applying pressure until he's exhausted. And then push himself again even further. Nothing is eve good enough, and he has made it such a 'mission' of his to be absolutely perfect in every way that he actually feels guilty about falling short of his mark. To him, having a disorganized or undisciplined mind is unacceptable. A result of laziness and underachievement. Something he punishes himself for more often than needed. Jun believes that a strong foundation in life should produce even stronger results in everything that he does. To do anything less than perfect would be a disgrace to his father, to the others at the lot, and to himself. So Jun is constantly getting frustrated and mentally tearing down his own structure to rebuild it anew. Again and again, never finding the perfect blueprint that would be completely free of error or weakness. A blueprint that doesn't exist. Jun doesn't need to be better, but he'd never accept that as the truth. So he continues to push himself, and the others continue to stay out of his way. It's unlikely that his mind will ever break free of its former programming. He'll always feel somewhat inadequate. And he'll always be looking for another way to challenge himself and build an increasingly more effecient version of himself. But who knows? When used to his advantage...it's more of an attribute than a defect. Category:Characters